memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Edit hints
This forum page is to discuss the creation of the "Edithint" templates. I welcome ideas and criticism. These templates include , , , , , , - and probably more to come in the future. — Morder (talk) 11:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I would roll all of them, including the templates like and , into one page like how you have it on your sandbox page Morder, and just have it be , though shorting it to }, like the Article Type templates, , would make it more user friendly. - Archduk3:talk 11:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's a good idea; I find myself currently searching for templates because I can't remember them, so having a central page would help. Kudos to Morder for his work on this.--31dot 11:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) You have to give credit to both Archduk3 for having the same idea and Cobra for instigating the idea. :) I initially thought of having one template for all, however the difference between | and - ( or ) isn't much. And it also allows for us to make changes to different templates that make sense such as alternate parameters and such. I can still go for one template to rule them all though. — Morder (talk) 11:53, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Point taken. Good work everyone.--31dot 11:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I really also think you're absolutely right about templates. We need a much better setup for categories that contain our templates to make them easier to find. I know we have some pages already for them. But not all templates are there yet :) — Morder (talk) 12:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I suppose having them on different pages reduces the risk of someone..coughmecough..making a change and breaking the whole damn thing...like that would ever happen. Having the proposed category makes it easy either way to find them. Though I still think it should be shortened to "eh" or better yet, "um" for User Messages. - Archduk3:talk 12:03, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think having different templates on one page makes most sense if they share a considerable amount of their content - for example by having the same fancy formatting, with just a sentence of text difference between them. Here, most of the content is different, which means that artificially putting them to the same page might just make editing one of them more difficult. Just saying, though, if someone really wants to place them on the same page, go ahead. :::In any case, what should be done when actually using the templates is to substitute them to the page, by prefixing the template name with "subst:". Not much looks more unpersonal than a template with a signature attached to it. ;) -- Cid Highwind 14:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Good point. Updating the docs. — Morder (talk) 14:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Added for signatures on talk pages. Could use a bit of a rewrite but note that doesn't work to not wikify the signature in templates. A bug report has been submitted. So please leave all the #&126; there. :) — Morder (talk) 00:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC)